freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
A Happy Tree Friends Story
CHAPTER ONE Ponies in the night The Happy Tree Friends come from a small island. They are happy, but they have one big problem. Ponies live not very far away. At night the ponies come. They fly away with the Happy Tree Friends’ animals. The Happy Tree Friends fight the ponies. Cuddles wants to fight too. One night, Lumpy sees Cuddles. ‘’What are you doing out of the house?’’ Lumpy asks. He is angry. ‘’I want to fight ponies,’’ says Cuddles. ‘’No!’’ says Lumpy. ‘’You are not a fighter. Go home!’’ Cuddles does not go home. He looks up and he sees a pony. ‘’It’s a Lavender Pony!’’ he shouts. Cuddles shoots and hits the pony’s tail. But Lumpy does not see. ‘’Dad!’’ shouts Cuddles. ‘’I can fight ponies!’’ Lumpy does not answer. ‘’My dad doesn’t listen to me,’’ Cuddles thinks. CHAPTER TWO How to train a pony In the morning, Cuddles looks for the Lavender Pony. He walks and walks. Suddenly Cuddles sees the pony. It can’t fly. Cuddles is sad. ‘’I want to help you,’’ he says. The Lavender Pony is angry. Cuddles is frightened but he looks into the pony’s eyes. ‘’You can’t fly because of me,’’ says Cuddles. ‘’I can help you. I want to be your friend.’’ Cuddles goes home. He does not talk to his dad about the Lavender Pony. ‘’I can make a new tail for the pony,’’ he thinks. Cuddles goes to see the pony again. ‘’Your name is Starlight Glimmer,’’ he says. He puts the new tail on Starlight Glimmer. Suddenly Starlight Glimmer starts to fly with Cuddles. ‘’Wow!’’ shouts Cuddles. ‘’Let’s go up, Starlight Glimmer! Now let’s go down!’’ Cuddles laughs. ‘’I can train a pony!’’ he says. CHAPTER THREE Pony Island Now Cuddles does not want to fight. He trains the ponies. ‘’How do you do that?’’ asks Giggles. Cuddles does not answer. ‘’All ponies are bad,’’ says Giggles. ‘’It’s not true!’’ thinks Cuddles. One day, Giggles sees Cuddles with Starlight Glimmer. She is angry. ‘’Good Happy Tree Friends fight ponies,’’ she says. ‘’You don’t understand,’’ answers Cuddles. ‘’Sit on Starlight Glimmer. She’s a friend.’’ Giggles and Cuddles sit on Starlight Glimmer. ‘’Wow! We’re flying!’’ Giggles says. She is very happy. Now she is not frightened of ponies. Cuddles and Giggles see a lot of ponies. The ponies are flying to Pony Island. Starlight Glimmer flies there too. On Pony Island there is a very big and hungry dragon. ‘’Look!’’ says Giggles. ‘’It’s the Wonder Pets Dragon. It wants our animals. The Wonder Pets Dragon is bad, not the ponies.’’ CHAPTER FOUR A good Happy Tree Friend In the morning, Cuddles stands in front of all the Happy Tree Friends. ‘’Can you fight a pony?’’ asks Lumpy. ‘’We want to see.’’ But Cuddles does not fight. ‘’Ponies are friends,’’ he says. ‘’They can help Happy Tree Friends.’’ Lumpy is very angry. ‘’No, you are not friends!’’ he says. ‘’Good Happy Tree Friends fight ponies.’’ ‘’We’re going to Pony Island to stop all the ponies,’’ says Lumpy. ‘’You don’t understand,’’ says Cuddles. ‘’The Wonder Pets Dragon is on the island.’’ Lumpy does not listen. On Pony Island the Happy Tree Friends see the Wonder Pets Dragon. They are very frightened. Suddenly they see Cuddles. He is flying on Starlight Glimmer! ‘’We can fight the Wonder Pets Dragon!’’ shouts Cuddles. Starlight Glimmer and Cuddles fight the Wonder Pets Dragon. The Wonder Pets Dragon hits Cuddles with its tail. ‘’Cuddles!’’ shouts Lumpy. He is frightened. Starlight Glimmer flies up. She shoots fire and stops the Wonder Pets Dragon. ‘’You are a good Happy Tree Friend,’’ Lumpy says to Cuddles. ‘’Now I understand. Ponies and Happy Tree Friends are friends.’’ THE END Category:*****